I'm Back
by Ichi Nightray
Summary: Ichigo yang mati telah hidup kembali?  Baca aja deh, ngak pinter bikin summary..


**Im' back!**

**A one-shot ichiruki continuation of 'Kata Terakhir'**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: Typos and stuff T_T **

**Disclaimer: Bleach always belongs to Tite Kubo^^**

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan sejak Ichigo Kurosaki, sang pecandu permen, mati.

Entah apa yang terjadi, kini dia telah kembali lagi ke dunia ini..

Di kuburan Minami ( 5.00 AM)

Gusrak

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Jangan tendang orang ke keburan dong!" teriak seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang jatuh dari langit, menimpa batu nisannya sendiri.

"Dasar! Apaan sih dasar ibu aneh!" kata Ichigo yang bangkit berdiri.

Flashback

"Wah! Aku tidak bermimpi kan!"Ichigo teriak-teriak gaje memandangi sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam permen.

"Haup!Haup!" Dengan rakusnya ia melahap permen-permen tersebut.

" Selamat datang di Surga Permen, anjing!" kata seorang malaikat babon yang entah datang dari mana.

" Apa katamu? Dasar babon merah banci!" bales Ichigo yang kini perhatiannya tertuju pada malaikat tersebut.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang babon! Gua ini Renji, malaikat tercantik di Surga Permen ini tau!"*hoek* kata Renji dengan lebay.

"Alah, lebay lu bon! Hai, jeruk busuk kenalkan aku Hitsugaya! Bos para malaikat-malaikat dodol seperti si babon ini!" kata Hitsugaya yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ichigo yanf terlihat bingung.

"Gahahahahah! Apa-apaan elo! Pake baju bermotif semangka aneh! GYAHAHA!" tawa Ichigo habis-habisan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo pun berbalik menatap sosok yang memiliki suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Ibu?" teriak Ichigo, kaget melihat sosok ibunya sebagai seorang malaikat.

"Kamu sudah besar ya, Ichigo.." kata Masaki sambil tersenyum.

" Gile, masa sih si anjing jeruk ini anaknya kak Masaki.." kata Renji ga percaya.

Dan kehidupan Ichigo yang baru pun dimulai…..Setiap hari pasti dia makan permen dalam jumlah yang banyak…sampai suatu hari..

" Ichigo..ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." kata Masaki, dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Ichigo yang bingung.

"Kau tahu kan..persediaan permen-permen kita merosot drastis..karena itu.." sambung Masaki sambil menatap mata anaknya.

"Ya?"

TUING

"Eh? Apa yang ibu lakukan...?"teriak Ichigo yang ditendang Masaki.

"..Maka kamu harus dikembalikan ke bumi...demi keselamatan Surga Permen ini..maafkan aku, Ichigo.."

End of flashback

Sekarang Ichigo berjalan sampai dia berada tepat di depan rumahnya dan dengan ragu-ragu, ia memasukinya.

"Aku pulang.." katanya sambil melihat Yuzu yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Eh?" Yuzu berbalik dan..

"GYAAAAAA! TOLOONGG! ADA ZOMBIE ICHI-NII!"teriaknya yang membangunkan seisi rumah.

" Hei, aku bukan zom.. " mulai Ichigo,tapi terhentikan oleh Karin yang melempar bola soccer ke mukanya.

'' Yuzu kamu tidak apa-apa ?"tanya Karin,cemas yang dibalas dengan anggukan Yuzu.

"Ka...rin..ini aku.."kata Ichigo yang memegang mukanya yang terkena bola.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Iya...aku bukan zombie" sambung Ichigo.

"Bukannya Ichi-nii sudah mati?"tanya Karin, masih tidak percaya.

"iya, tapi sekarang aku hidup lagi..TA DAAH!"kata Ichigo sambil nari-nari gaje?

TAP TAP

"Ada apa, Yuzu?" tanya Rukia yang baru saja turun dan menjadi kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Ichigo membalas tatapan Rukia dan hening memenuhi ruangan... Tanpa mereka sadari, Yuzu dan Karin naik ke atas, meniggalkan mereka berdua.

"..Hai Rukia-chan" kata Ichigo,tersenyum.

"..Ini tidak mungkin..kau benar-benar?"tanya Rukia,yang pipinya dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Aku bukanlah hantu, pocong,kuntilanak, setan, drakula ataupun zombie...Namaku Kurosaki I-chi-go!" kata Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia.

"Huuuaaa!Bodoh!" teriak Rukia sambil memeluk erat Ichigo.

" Maafkan aku..Rukia.."bisik Ichigo yang membals pelukan Rukia.

" Ah maaf ya yang waktu itu..ahaha harusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku tapi entah kenapa yang terbayang di benakku adalah lollipop..haha..bodoh sekali aku ini.."tawa Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membayarnya!" kata Rukia dengan angkuh.

"Eh? "

"Katakan Aishiteru sekencang-kencangnya 10 kali padaku!"sambung Rukia.

"A..Aishi.."mulai Ichigo yan gwajahnya memerah.

"Lebih keras lagi! Sampai adik-adikmu dengar!"

"AISHITERUU RUKIA!"teriak Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia sedikitpun.

"bagus,ulangi 9 kali lagi..."

"Awas kau!"kata Ichigo,kesal.

"hehe kakak gak tahu malu ya teriak keras-keras begitu.."canda Yuzu yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aaargh!Cerewet!"

-OWARI-

Aneh?

Review pleaseee^^


End file.
